Collection, transportation and pretreatment of fluid samples, such as blood samples, are currently done generally in a manual fashion. Blood is commonly collected in test tubes and samples from these test tubes are deposited in reaction chambers for testing. These tubes can be placed in an automated testing machine to perform testing using various assays. This process can be expensive, time consuming, and may lead to human error, possibly leading to false test results. Current automated testing systems require large capital investment; incur high costs for reagents, disposables, operation, maintenance, service and training, and do not provide required sample pretreatment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sample testing system which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the aforesaid difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.